


Emily rose

by Junkoqueenofdespair



Series: Blood,Screams,and endoskeletons [1]
Category: Five nights at freddys - Fandom
Genre: Freddy fazbears pizza, Gen, fivenightsatfreddys, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkoqueenofdespair/pseuds/Junkoqueenofdespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's always a fun time at freddy fazbears pizza'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily rose

"Emily! Emily!"  
She could hear her mother calling her。  
Today was veronica birthday,some popular girl that went to elm tree primary of course emliy wasnt popular far from it in fact. Emily was the geeky girl in class  
that everyone thought was weird, she was the girl who believed that mystical creatures lurked in the woods, who pretended to play with fairies.  
And for this she was constantly called a 'freak' a 'weirdo'.  
'The pretties' which was a group were all the popular girls in school would be in and all the wanna be populars aspire to be in. Would push her in the hallway and throw rubbish at her a lunch, the only reason she was invited to the party was because of an incident that happened between veronica and emily were veronica stole all of emily's diary and showed it to all the class,so to resolve the issue veronicas mother invited emily to veronicas 10th birthday at freddy fazbears pizza.

"Coming mom" she shouted back as she shot out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen were her mom was.  
"Mom so i have to go to this party"

"Yes emily"  
"Is there maybe a way i could not go to this party"  
"No emily you have to go i think it would be great for you to socialize and make new friends veronica seems like a nice young lady"  
"Are you kidding me mom, Seriously shes the worst person to ever exist on the planet"  
"Come on em now your just being dramatic"  
"DRAMATIC MOM DRAMATIC! SHE HAS BULLIED ME EVER SINCE I YOUNG AND YOUR ACTING LIKE SHE HASNT DONE ANYTHING TO ME LIKE SHE HASNT SPEARED RUMOURS ABOUT ME AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL LIKE SHE HASNT TOLD ME TO GO AND KILL MYSELF"

"NOW EMILY YOUR ARE GOING TO THAT PARTY WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT NOW GO UPSTAIRS AND GET DRESSED YOUVE GOT 1HR"

With that emily stromed upstairs and slammed her room door  
Tears rolled down her face.  
Why couldnt her mom see that she doesnt wanna go.  
That she cant go.  
That this is true torture for her.

Then there was a knock on her door.  
"Em im so sorry could you please open your door"  
Emily quickly dried her eyes,wiping away all the sadness  
Then she opened the door,her mom stood their holding a black dress and black cat ears  
"Im sorry emily but please could you go to this party for me, please i will be there with you and if veronica does anything we will leave okay" 

"Okay mom"  
With that emily felt reassured that her mother will be there to protect her like she always has.  
Her mother was her best friend,ever since her father died Emily and her mother needed each other more than ever if they were to lose one another they would drown in sadness forever.

"This is the dress your wearing to bring out your hair could you put it on"  
As she put it on Emily smiled at her mother and looked in the mirror, the black dress was beautiful l it came just below the knee and had a black cat tail on that back her mom handed her the black cat ears to match.

"You look lovely emily, my beautiful little kitty"  
Emily blushed red  
"Thanks mom"  
"Come here let me brush your hair"

Emily sat down on the end of the bed as her mother brushed the long strands of Emily's auburn hair into a high pony tail  
"Done and dont you look lovely"

Emily looked in the mirror for once in her life, she felt pretty , she felt unstoppable and confident in herself  
And for once she was afraid to show it.  
"Are you ready to go emily"  
"Yes mom"

The car ride to freddy's wasnt that long 30 minutes maximum,when they got inside the pizzaria and emily got out she saw veronica and the pretties.  
Veronica was dressed as black too, the feeling of confidence melted away as she walked over to them with her mother when she got to pirates cove her mother kissed her on the check and went other to talk to the other mothers at the birthday party

"HOW DARE YOU" veronica screamed as she ran up to emily  
"HOW DARE YOU WERE THE SAME OUTFIT AS ME"  
Then she tore the bottom bit of emily's dress clean off,all the other children in the room stood still as emilys' brown eyes welled up.  
Then she ran out of the room crying and ran out of the entrance door and dropped to the floor  
And curled up into a ball outside the the pizzeria 

Her mom came running out 2 minutes later and hugged emily tightly  
"Its okay em were going now okay let me just run and get my car keys okay em just wait right here"

Emily nodded at her mother  
Then she waited, she couldnt help but continue crying  
"Whats wrong little lady"  
Emily looked up and saw bonnie the bunny he was holding a piece of birthday cake  
"Those people in freddy's laughed at me v... Ve... Veronica ripped my dress and everyone laughed at me"  
"There there young lady come with me ive got something that will cheer you up"

Bonnie grabbed emilys hand and went round the fire exit with emily and opened the door.  
He let go of emliys hand and switched on the light and left the room.  
About a couple hours later he came back into the room  
"Okay now close your eyes"  
Emily did as she was told she closed her eyes hoping that this surprise would be cheer her up but what happened next was far from that.

A knife was thrusted into her stomach and twisted around inside of her, blood came spilling out her mouth as she fell to the floor she tried scream but ended up chocking on her own blood

Then bonnie pulled out the knife and threw it in the corner of the room, then he grabbed emily and threw her on his shoulder and carried her to pirate cove.  
He threw her down on the floor and started to twist open foxy head 

"HELP ME HELP" she finally managed to get the words out her mouth  
Bonnie only replied  
"Its always a fun time at freddy fazbears my names bonnie whats your name"  
He then picked emily up and pushed her body inside the foxy suit, the endsoskeleton stuck out from her life body as it periced thourgh her skin.  
Then bonnie picked up the pirate foxes head and screwed it back on letting emily's eyes poke through the eye hole as blood leaked from the eye patch onto the floor

"Whos my little foxy" bonnie said  
Proud of his work he walked out of the fire exit door

Then foxy's eyes lit up and his jaw started to move forming words  
"Help me help me"  
"Please help me  
"Dont leave me here"  
"Mom? Mommy? Please help me"  
"Its me"  
"Emily"  
"Im sorry"  
Then foxy deactivated and joined the other animatronics in silence


End file.
